Reality?
by Genuine-sun
Summary: An heated meeting between Siberan and Oracle leaves them both wanting more, can they resist? Yes, the summary is seen as some Lemon, but trust me, NOT EVEN CLOSE! BradxKen, Maybe KenxBrad.^_^


HIYA! Ok, This was ment to be a one shot, but my arms got tired, I have so much to write, although it is all mismatched and horribly thought out, Ok, its not thought out at all, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! HeeHee... Okay, this has no definte plot. And Ken is horribly OOC (And don't forget Braddie ethier ) and the plot holes of this fic are gignorams...Please don't ask...Don't be too offened by this BradxKen....*sweatdrops* I try...I really do..Now..ON WITH THE SHOW! ^_^ Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask? No, I DON'T OWN WEISS KREUZ! **************************************************************************** ********************  
If I could get a firm grip on reality I'd choke it. Now, don't look at me if im crazy, Im just stating the facts.  
  
The look on his face as he pushed me away. I could laugh just thinking about it. Confusion and Disgust. I found this deliciously funny. Call me a sadist if you will, but him of all people, displaying this type of emotion. Of course at the time, I was probably mirroring his same reaction, but who wouldn't? The Oracle of Schwartz making out with Siberan of Weiss like two hormonal teenagers. Shocked? I was shocked to have this man beneath me, yes I said beneath. Ilicting groans from my sensual carress, the way my tongue battled his and won.  
  
Am I really that bad of a liar?  
  
My kisses clumsy, my advancements hurried with passion and out of place. But none the less, he came back to "Reality" and realized...Hmm..what a compromising postion he was in, with the enemy.Oh how I hate reality, right when I had started to enjoy it, he ran. Yes he ran. Oracle ran away with his tail between his legs when he had the perfect chance to kill off one member of Weiss. Pathetic, really pathetic. I just stood there, wondering what the hell had just occured. We were ememies, and no matter how attractive the other, or sauve, or..or..or...Sorry, I let my mind wander for a moment.  
The crackle of Abyssian over the transmitter shook me out my thoughts. I froze, sweat tickling at my brow. What if they had heard me, heard us! Not that much talking had ensued, in our frenzied state of heavily "making out". If you could call it that. More like sex with clothes on. We never made it to that state of undress. Probably better in the long run though, I don't think I could take that bearing down on me too. Sleeping with the enemy.  
"Siberan! Where are you! The mission is over.....you can retreat now."  
I had shook my head, then finally wiping away the sweat cascading down my face. How attractive. I stood up from my fallen positon and walked slowly back to my bike. " Okay...." I whispered wearily into the intercom. And without waiting for a response, I ripped it from my ear. I shivered, I hated the feeling of it. I wonder if Oracle had found me attractive? If he didn't then why did he kiss me? Why did he slam me aganist the cold brick and plunder my mouth with his. Sex Starved? Going after the first thing he sees I suppose. He didn't look surprised when I turned the corner, walking straight into him.Hmm...Might I add he had a very firm upper body.  
He smirked smugly at me, and cocked his gun. Okay, so his first instinct was to kill me, but one could write it off as it being a random act of "Kink-iness". The odds are 1 in a 100 000 000, but it was a nice thought.  
I revved the engine, feeling the power run through me as I sped off.  
  
And then he stopped, put the gun back in his holster, and stared. Just stared at me. He really does have the most beautiful eyes. Light brown with random strokes of honey coursing through them. Cold and hard. It sent shivers down my spine. He scrutinized me, as if to make sure I met all of his requirements. Must be perfect, no flaws.Only the best. I guess I passed the test, because before I knew if, I was backed up against the wall, hands roaming over my torso. My eyes widened. I resisted at first, pushing frantically at him, scratching and kicking. He must of found this act annoying and irrelevant  
One of his hands left its exploring to hold mine above my head. He pressed aganist me, rubbing his erection against my lower belly. He sighed resting his forehead to mine, staring at me with that cold caculating gaze. He said nothing, and I? I was too afraid of what he would do if I did. Of course, I was too dazed to remember that I had my bungunks on, but who would remember when you've been kissed like that.  
I parked my bike and stepped off, remembering that we had no more medical tape left, and knowing them, they would be to tired to go back out and get any.I really didn't feel like scrubbing the blood out of the furniture again. I sighed, took off my bungunk and carlessly threw it into the compartment attached to my bike. Rubbing my eyes I entered the 24 hour convenience store in hopes that they have some in stock. I always try to buy from a different store each time, so not to raise suspicion. Like it would matter anyways. I wander aimlessly down the aisle, searching halfheartly, picking random objects for closer inspection. I turned the corner and walked into a mans back. I murmured an almost inadubile apology and began to make my way around him when I froze. Shit.  
"Siberan".  
I turn around, trying to keep my eyes from bulging out of my head and a blush from my cheeks. The sudden sight of him filling my senses of our earlier meeting.  
"Oracle"  
I thank the gods for not stuttering. I cross my arms in the hope of looking intimidating. I failed. He stares at me, as in a loss for words. Hah! The Schwartz Oracle at a loss for words. Or maybe not. I fidget awkwardly, knocking a random can off the shelves and on to my foot. "Damn" I squrim, biting my lower lip at the pain as the can rolls away. Hey, I may be an assassin, but were all partial to pain. Some a little more than others. He picks up the can. "Are you alright?" I stood shocked. " I....." My mouth is suddenly dry. I have words, but they don't wish to be spoken. " I said, are you alright? Or was the transmitter in your ear a little too loud?" He continues to smirk at me, advancing. No wonder he didn't say anything, he knew I had one on. Well I guess Schwartz doesn't need one, They have Mastermind with his 24 hour Telepathic connection " Uhhh...I ...I..mean..." I shake my head a few times, trying to remove the fog that has seemed to cloud my speaking abilites.Gods, I spit on you. He stands right infront of me now. Im too scared to look. I stare at the rack behind him.Considering the merchandise. Hmm...I wonder if the kids would like a treat tomarrow, because you know, nothing can beat.....Mama Tess's Real Pork Rinds. I squint my eyes, frowning. Remember Ken, your a soccer coach. I don't believe feeding them condensed fat is the way to go.Giving them clogged arteries at the tender age of 9 would not go over well with the parents.  
I guess Oracle finds my lack of attention insulting as he lifts my face to his, holding on to my chin roughly. "I...am fine..." I force out, the ache in my foot forgotten. "Hn..." I want to ask him a million questions. Why he kissed me....Then why he stopped. My eyes widened at this train of thought. He looks down at me, one sleek brow raised. " Would you like to inform me what you find so amusing?" The grip on my chin is loosened, but still firm. I blush, thinking how the gods must be laughing at me right now. A deep baritone chuckle emits from him. I straignted, confused by this outburst. " You must be innocent....Blushing at something like that......" I flare up at that comment. " You...You..I..." I pull back from him, pointing and waving my arms around like a madman. Look at the smooth Hidaka charm. He leaves his arms at his side, a faint smile on his lips. "Well?" I can't take it anymore, I stalk up to him, glaring. "Bastard..." He smirks. Thats it. He seems surprised as I reach up to kiss him. I wait for him to push me away, take out his gun and shoot a few rounds and laugh at my cooling corpse for being naive. Muscular arms surround me. I guess not. I groan into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, dragging my callused fingers through his soft ebony hair. He rubs against me, taking control and pushing me against the shelves. Random cans dig into my back but are all forgotten as he reaches down between us. I yelp. I can feel him smirk around my mouth. My face flares, beads of sweat form across my brow. And again, how attractive. He removes his mouth, I wimper and attempt to resume what he had ended.  
"Ssssh...." He places a finger against my lips "Someones coming..." And as to confirm his statement, I hear soft footsteps in the aisle behind us. I groan as he stops the teasing of my body and takes hold my arm, dragging me down the aisle, and towards the door. Warning bells sound through my mind. Ken...Helloooooo..Ken..Wake up..Oracle is taking you God knows where, most likely to rape you, then use your corpse for target practice. Well, I bet the "rape" would be more consensual than that. Ken.... Shut up.  
Oh god....His car...when did we get outside, wow...he has nice seats..hey..when did I get here? HEY! A hot mouth landed on mine, his smooth tongue tracing the ridges of my mouth. "Uhhhgggnnn" I groan 'eloquently'as he removes his mouth and shuts the door. Hmmm...I wonder if this is a good idea. Note the sarcasm. I would have gotten up and left. Taking note that my bike and Bungunks are sitting there for the whole world to take, and I had forgotten the medical tape in the "heat of the moment". But the night left me feeling weak, the sudden urge to sleep overtook as we sped off. I tried to stay awake. I refused to stare at him. That would make where I am a reality...hey, but isn't this what I wanted? And so, to make myself less of a hypocrite, I glance over, noticing his stoic posture. I have the urge to ask him where we are going. But it is crushed when he glances over at me, glaring. I roughly turn my head back to the road before us.Concentrating on the yellow lines, as they meld together, the memeresing pattern dragging me into the dark abyss of sleep. **************************************************************************** *************** I was attempting to make this a one-shot...Erm...Ooops... Ok..I know this sucks, and Ken is so OOC it is not EVEN funny..Okay...Yes it is, And I did notice that my writing skills are disturbing...And..Well..this really made no sense..So..Should I continue or not...*weighs the possibiltys* IT DEPENDS ON YOU! ^_^ 


End file.
